Raitokuriētā to Mohō-sha
by Sheita-Kun
Summary: Aku tidak tau darimana asal kekuatan ini...Namun aku merasa tidak akan tunduk pada siapapun... Perasaan ingin mengasihi dan arogan pada diriku. Sebenarnya siapa aku? Siapa ayah dan ibuku?
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Raitokuriētā to Mohō-sha**

**Masashi Kishimoto And Ichie Ishibumi**

**Writer : Sheita**

**Summary **: Aku tidak tau darimana asal kekuatan ini...Namun aku merasa tidak akan tunduk pada siapapun... Perasaan ingin mengasihi dan arogan pada diriku. Sebenarnya siapa aku? Siapa ayah dan ibuku?

**Warning : **Banyak Typo. Bahasa tidak baku. Masih kurang pengalaman. Mohon Review yang bermanfaat. Flame juga boleh. Yang penting kalau gak suka jangan ngehina. Karna belum tentu kalian bisa :)

**Chapter 1** Prolog

Perak

Helaian rambut perak yang tertiup angin.

Kulit putih dan iris merah kristal yang menyejukkan.

Tubuh yang dibalutkan dengan jaket hitam berhodie. Sarung tangan coklat dan syal merah yang terpasang. Dengan sepasang anting yang berkilap berbentuk buah kalung yaitu kristal merah delima.

Ia Naruto. Yatogami Naruto. Anak angkat dari sepasang suami istri keluarga Yatogami. Yatogami Tosirin dan Yatogami Harumi. Ia juga mempunyai adik bernama Yatogami Tohka.

Ia awalnya merupakan anak panti asuhan. Ditemukan saat bayi di sebuah keranjang sederhana dengan kertas robek bertulis nama Naruto. Anting yang terpasang di masing telinga nya sudah ada sejak ia bayi.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang tidak ada daunnya. Dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku jaket nya. Ditemani butiran salju yang jatuh lambat. Pemuda 17 tahun tersebut memandang datar ke arah pohon. Angin meniup pelan rambut perak miliknya.

Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki terdengar. Namun ia tetap diam di tempat.

Sampai sebuah tangan menggandeng lengan kanannya. Ia menoleh, menatap mata ungu gadis bersurai hitam yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya.

Gadis tersebut menatap nya dan tersenyum. Mulut bergerak ingin berucap.

"Ayo pulang! Onii-sama"

Naruto merespon. Ikut tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah kirinya nya menuju jalanan yang penuh salju.

"Ayo pulang! Tohka"

...

...

...

...

_Anak 6 tahun itu bingung. Ia baru saja dari sebuah minimarket membeli minuman. Dan ia ingin kembali ke panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya.__Namun ia malah di cegat oleh seorang pria. Pria tersebut mengatakan hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Tentang keturunan dan kekuatan besar._

_Ia bingung dan ketakutan ketika pria tersebut mengangkat tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang. Ia bingung mau kagum atau takut.__Ia merasa kan kakinya gemetar ketakutan saat pria tersebut melangkah kearahnya._

_Cahaya di tangan pria tersebut berubah menjadi pedang tipis berkilau seperti terbuat dari kristal berwarna biru terang. Ada ukiran bunga mawar di gagang nya.__Ia mulai melangkah mundur ketika pria tersebut mulai cepat melangkah ke arahnya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.__Ia terlambat kabur. Pedang tersebut sudah terayun. Ia gemetar ketakutan. Ia menangis. Dan ia marah. Ia merasa marah tanpa tahu kenapa.__Tiba-tiba perasaan nya memuncak. Matanya bersinar terang menjadi warna biru._

_Slash!_

_Pedang sudah terayun. Namun target lenyap. Menghilang dari pandangan.__Saat berbalik, pria tersebut menemukan seorang anak bersayap merpati yang besar melebihi tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan pedang yang sama di tangan kanannya dengan yang ia miliki._

_Tubuh yang terbalut energi putih.__Pandangan yang kosong dengan cahaya biru redup dimatanya.__Saat pria tersebut berkedip. Ia sudah merasa telah kehilangan bagian tangan kanannya. Itu begitu cepat sampai ia tidak lagi menyadari sebuah pedang yang menembus dada kirinya dari depan._

_Pedang tersebut terurai menjadi cahaya. Mata itupun menjadi merah kembali. Tubuh pria didepannya terurai menjadi bulu-bulu hitam dan menjatuhkan pedang biru tersebut. Sayap merpati miliknya terurai menjadi debu.__Anak tersebut kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh disana._

_Diatas gedung, terlihat seseorang yang dari awal menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Pemuda berjubah biru dengan lambang salib warna putih._

_Sring!_

_Pemuda tersebut diselimuti cahaya biru terang dan menghilang dari sana._

_Disamping anak tersebut muncul cahaya yang sama. _

_Dari cahaya yang terang yang timbul didekat anak tersebut. Muncul seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dan beriris hijau.__Pemuda tersebut mengambil pedang tersebut._

_"Blue Rose. Syukurlah kau disini. Maafkan aku yang lengah sampai kau dicuri" ucap pemuda tersebut._

_Ia pun melihat ke arah anak yang tergeletak ditanah. Ia menyarungkan pedang miliknya ke sarung pedang di pinggang kirinya.__Ia mengangkat anak tersebut._

_'Mengejutkan sekali, dia seorang manusia namun juga seorang malaikat. Bagaimana hal mustahil ini terjadi?' batin pemuda tersebut. _

...

...

...

Empat orang disana, disebuah Apartemen mewah. Disebuah ruang tamu yang luas.

Naruto, Tohka dan kedua orang tuanya duduk dimasing-masing sofa setengah lingkaran yang berhadapan.

Naruto dengan Tohka dan Tosirin dengan Harumi. Dipisahkan oleh meja bundar kecil ditengah tengah mereka.

Sambil minum kopi dan teh hangat yang tersedia dimeja.

"Bagaimana di Rusia anak-anak? Apa menyenangkan?"Tanya Harumi.

Tohka meletakkan teh nya dimeja dan menjawab.

"Tidak seperti jepang. Musim dingin disini sungguh suram Kaa-chan. Mungkin karena suhu yang ekstrim"

"Oh ya Naruto!"ucap Tosirin.

Merasa namanya disebut Naruto pun menyahut.

"Ada apa Tou-sama?"

Tosirin menghela nafas karena mendengar nada yang formal tersebut.

"Kau ayah pindahkan sekolah pada ajaran baru nanti. Kita akan pindah ke Kuoh saat tiba di Jepang"

"Kenapa kita harus pindah Tou-chan?"tanya Tohka.

"Ayahmu ditempat tugaskan di cabang wilayah Kuoh, Tohka. Jadi kau juga akan pindah sekolah. Kita akan ke Tokyo terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil barang yang diperlukan. Sisanya akan dibawa oleh anak buah ayahmu"jawab Harumi.

Dengan membulatkan mulutnya Tohka menjawab.

"Owh~"

"Souka, Wakarimashita"ucap Naruto.

...

..

.

..

...

~Skip~

Tap!

Wajah merona

Tap!

Wanita menabrak tiang konstruk

Tap!

Pandangan lapar

Tap!

Cacian aneh dari para siswa sekolahan.

Tiap langkah yang mereka berdua lewati sepanjang jalan. Selalu menemui hal hal diatas.

Rambut perak yang keren dengan helaian yang menutupi beberapa bagian depan. Mata merah seperti kristal yang menawan. Dengan anting yang menambah kesan cool.

Tas yang ia pegang ditangan kanan. Blazer hitam yang terbuka. Dasi merah yang terpasang longgar. Celana kain hitam. Serta sepatu Eiger berwarna putih.

Dia adalah Naruto. Siswa pindahan di Academy Kuoh pada tahun kedua.

Bukan itu saja yang membuat keributan jalan terjadi.

Disebelahnya, bagai jelmaan malaikat. Rambut hitam panjang yang sebagian atasnya diikat dengan ikat rambut merah.

Senyum manis iris ungu bagai berlian. Kulit putih dengan wajah yang cantik. Dibalut dengan kemeja putih berlapis blazer hitam perempuan. Serta pita merah di kerahnya. Rok mini sekolah serta kaus kaki di bawah lutut berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Kaki dibalut dengan sepatu Pentopel putih.

Ia adalah Tohka. Adik angkat Naruto.

Mereka berjalan berpegangan tangan bagai sepasang kekasih. Banyak pandangan iri yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua.

Walau kenyataannya mereka hanya kakak beradik.

...

..

.

...

..

.

Tibalah mereka berdua di depan gerbang Academy Kuoh. Berjalan santai tetap dengan bergandengan.

Pandangan siswa-siswi tidak lepas dari mereka berdua. Karena paras yang tampan dan cantik tersebut.

_"Oy oy yang benar saja, hari pertama sudah bermesraan begitu. Terkutuk wahai makhluk tampan!"_

_"Mereka cocok sekali"_

_"ya kau benar. Andai aku yang disana"_

_"Hei jangan bermimpi"_

_"Hahaha"_

Bisik-bisik terdengar di telinga Naruto namun hanya ia hiraukan.

Digerbang Academy. Ketua osis dan wakilnya melihat kejadian lewatnya artis dadakan tersebut.

"Mereka manusia kan Kaicho?"

"Memangnya kenapa Tsubaki?"tanya Kaicho.

"Mereka terlihat seperti Malaikat"jawab Tsubaki.

Sona terdiam dan kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada duo Yatogami yang sudah menghilang dibelokan lorong.

'Tapi memang terasa aura suci'

...

..

.

..

...

Kelas 2-A, tempat yang akan Naruto tempati sebagai ruang kelasnya. Sedangkan Tohka berada di kelas 1-B.

Disinilah Naruto, di depan papan tulis memperkenalkan diri.

"Hajimemashite, Watashi Namae Wa Yatogami Naruto. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu"ucap Naruto dengan datar sambil membungkuk.

Tidak ada teruskan heboh seperti apa yang terjadi pada manga saat cowok keren dan tampan seperti Naruto.

Menegakkan badannya dan apa yang ada dipandangan Naruto adalah para cowok yang berair mata dan cewek yang hidung nya mengalir darah.

Shit.-_-'

\--

\--

\--

\--

Diatas sebuah gedung yang lain tidak jauh dari Academy. Seorang pria bersurai aneh hitam dengan pirang dijambulnya.

Ia terlihat mengenakan Yukata hitam. Dengan bersedikap dada. Dari tadi ia menyaksikan Naruto dan Tohka mulai dari cafe dipinggir jalan tadi sampai ke Academy.

Dengan pandangan bingung ia berucap.

"Apa yang dilakukan Vali di Academy?"

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Mohon review. Ini masih prolog :)


	2. Chapter 2 Divine Dividing

**Raitokuriētā to Mohō-sha**

**Masashi Kishimoto And Ichie Ishibumi**

**Writer : ****Sheita**

**Summary** : Aku tidak tau darimana asal kekuatan ini...Namun aku merasa tidak akan tunduk pada siapapun... Perasaan ingin mengasihi dan arogan pada diriku. Sebenarnya siapa aku? Siapa ayah dan ibuku?

**Warning** : Banyak Typo. Bahasa tidak baku. Masih kurang pengalaman. Mohon Review yang bermanfaat. Flame juga boleh. Yang penting kalau gak suka jangan ngehina. Karna belum tentu kalian bisa :)

**Chapter 2**

Jam istirahat makan siang di Academy. Terlihat di luar kelas 2-A didekat pintu, beberapa siswa yang berdiri disana sedang melihat sesuatu di dalam kelas.

Yang dilihat adalah seorang pemuda bersurai perak yang sedang memakan bekal di tempat duduknya. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dan mencolok darinya kecuali wajah yang tampan yang ia miliki.

Teman-teman sekelasnya juga melihat ke arahnya namun ia hanya menghiraukan. Apa yang membuat ia diperhatikan?

"Aahh~ Onii-sama~ buka mulutmu!"

Haup.

Naruto memakan karage yang disodorkan kemulutnya. Didepannya yaitu adalah Tohka, adik kesayangan Naruto yang dengan senang hati datang ke kelas Onii-sama-nya untuk memberikan bekal untuknya.

Naruto hanya menerima dengan senang hati dan sesekali tersenyum tipis yang membuat para siswi merona.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot kesini Tohka?"tanya Naruto

Tohka terdiam memandang Naruto dan menjawab.

"Karena aku tidak bisa pisah dari Onii-sama.. Tehe~"jawab Tohka dengan di akhiri cengiran serta tanda dua jari di mata kanannya.

""Uwahhh!! Megami~""

Naruto tidak menghiraukan teriakan gaje yang memasuki telinga nya dan memilih tersenyum.

"Ayo kita habiskan Onii-sama!"ucap Tohka

"Ha'i!"

Ting~Tong~

"Uwah~ lelahnya!" ucap Tohka

"Besok kita akan menaiki Motor saja, sudah cukup meneliti kota hari ini"

Saat ini Naruto dan Tohka berjalan di trotoar. Tadi saat pulang sekolah, mereka berdua memutuskan berkeliling kota untuk membiasakan diri.

"woah! Langit jingga sore hari memang menakjubkan!"ucap Tohka sambil mendongak keatas dengan cengiran cerianya.

Naruto yang melihatnya juga ikut mendongak. Ah~ memang indah..

Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena merasa ada yang aneh dilangit. Apa itu? Orang? Dengan mesin mekanik bercahaya biru di punggung nya.

Deg!

Mata Naruto melebar dan kemudian bercahaya biru. Waktu seakan berhenti sesaat.

**_[Copy : Succes]_**

Tiba-tiba suara aneh berdengung dikepalanya.

Deg!

"Ittai!" Naruto nenunduk dan memegang kepalanya.

Tohka yang melihat Naruto kesakitan pun panik.

"Onii-sama kenapa?"tanya Tohka

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya..

"Tidak apa-apa Tohka, hanya pening sesaat"jawab Naruto

Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum, iris merah tersebut sangat mempesona.

"Ayo pulang!"

Naruto berbaring dikasur kamar miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata kemudian membukanya lagi.

"Jadi itu salah satu benda supranatural, tubuh ku bereaksi dengan sendirinya, seperti kata pak tua itu"gumam Naruto

Mengangkat tangan kanannya melindungi cahaya lampu kamar dari matanya.

_"Divine Dividing, Longinus, Albion, Hakuryuuko?"_

Bangkit dari kasur dan berdiri, memesang celana jeans dan jaket berhodie warna hitam. Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, membuka keluar dan menutupnya lagi.

Naruto berjalan ke arah ruang tamu yang disana terdapat ibunya Yatogami Harumi sedang menonton Televisi.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"tanya Ibunya

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah ibunya. Mencium pipi ibunya dan berucap.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar, mencari suasana di kota"

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Memasang sepatu Vans biru putih miliknya.

"Jangan terlalu malam ya. Hati-hati!" ucap ibunya

Membuka pintu dan ia pun keluar sambil berucap.

"Ha'i Okaa-sama"

Harumi tersenyum dan bergumam.

"Ia tidak berubah"

Naruto mampir di beberapa cafe dan toko-toko. Penampilannya yang cool seperti biasa membuatnya mudah berkomunikasi dan mendapat keramahan. Anting di kedua telinganya berkelap-kelip terpantul cahaya lampu jalan.

Saat ini ia sedang berjalan di trotoar samping Taman Kota sambil meminum Kopi kaleng yang ia beli. Ia merasa tempat disini terasa lebih sunyi bahkan senyap.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam dan masih ada sedikit waktu bersantai. Ia memutuskan berbelok ke arah taman kota sekat air pancur. Ia hanya berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya kesaku jaket. Berjalan terus kedepan kearah air pancur tersebut.

Ia merasakan pandangan nya sedikit memburam seperti habis melewati sesuatu. Mengedipkan matanya dan mengerutkan kening saat melihat dua orang di taman tersebut. Seorang gadis dengan sayap hitam dibelakangnya dan seorang siswa Kuoh Academy yang perutnya berdarah terbaring ditanah.

Tap! Wush~

Naruto dengan tepat dan akurat menangkap sebuah tombak bercahaya merah yang melaju kearahnya. Angin saat ia menangkapnya membuat rambutnya terhembus.

Menyingkirkan tombak tersebut dari wajahnya dan ia pun melihat gadis bersayap tersebut menatapnya tidak suka. Naruto coba mengingat sesuatu di otaknya.

'Elemen cahaya, sayap gagak hitam. Datenshi!'

"Datenshi!"ucap Naruto

Gadis Datenshi tersebut mendecih.

"Jangan menghalangiku Hakuryuuko!"ucap gadis tersebut.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Aku bahkan belum menggunakan kekuatan tersebut dan ia sudah mengiraku Hakuryuuko'

"Aku bukan Hakuryuuko!"ucap Naruto

Gadis tersebut memasang wajah seolah Naruto itu aneh.

"Jangan bercanda. Vali!"ucap nya.

'Vali?'

"Cih!" gadis tersebut mendecih.

Ia kemudian menciptakan lagi tombak di tangan kanannya dan melempar ke arah Naruto.

**Boom!**

Gadis tersebut memasang wajah tidak suka karena melihat apa yang ada diatas ledakan tersebut. Sayap mekanik putih dengan bagian sayap nya berwarna biru terang transparan.

Naruto bersedikap dada dan menatap gadis tersebut dengan mata merah miliknya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Gadis tersebut merentangkan sayapnya dan pergi dari situ tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata dan menghiraukan pemuda yang terbaring kaku ditanah.

Naruto memasang wajah bingung melihatnya. 'Ia tidak menyerangku lagi. Bukankah mereka tidak suka saat direndahkan. Itu kata pak tua'

Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda ditanah dan ia pun merendahkan terbangnya.

"Cukup sampai disitu, Hakuryuuko!" sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya. Dan tiba-tiba dari dalam saku pemuda dibawah keluar kertas dan terbang kesamping tubuhnya. Kertas tersebut berubah menjadi lingkaran bercahaya merah dengan lambang unik.

'Lingkaran sihir, seperti yang diajarkannya, tapi berbeda dengan punya ku'

Naruto masih memperhatikannya dan tiba-tiba dari lingkaran tersebut keluar seorang gadis yang sangat cantik bersurai merah darah sepunggung dengan tubuh yang sangat sexy, dilihat dari pakaiannya ia adalah salah satu siswa di Academy Kuoh.

'masih banyak misteri yang belum aku ketahui' batin Naruto

Swush~

Untung ia sempat menghindar kesamping. Kalau tidak ia pasti sudah terkena lemparan energi berwarna merah kehitaman yang melayang kearahnya.

Gadis sexy dibawah menatap nya tajam dan kelihatan di tangan kanannya energi merah kehitaman yang tadi.

Naruto menatap aneh gadis tersebut dan iapun terbang menjauh dari sana.

Sambil terbang Naruto pun bergumam...

"Siapa Vali?"

...

..

.

..

...

**To be Continued**


End file.
